A Saiyen Son Stolen
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Goten gets kidnapped
1. Chapter One

A Saiyen Son Stolen

Chapter One:

"Come on Goten we have to go inside." Trunks called.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." Goten called and started to finish what he was doing. He heard a footsteps in the wood. But he didn't really pay attention to it. The next thing he knew he felt an electric shock and he passed out.

Goten slowly came to. His head was pounding. He tried to move but discovered he was strapped down to a table. He groaned as a wave of nausea swept over him. Two figures in lab coats came into the room. One was pushing a tray with different medical tools on it. Needles, knives, etc.

"Oh great, your awake." The woman said. Goten's eyes got wide.

"What are you going to do with those needles?" He asked as he eyed them wearily.

"Why, take your blood of course." The man said. Goten then started to struggle with all of his might.

"Don't bother trying to get out of them, we have a device that can control your power." The woman said.

*Oh God what is going to happen to me?* He thought. He struggled briefly. But then he felt a shock on his arms and legs and it hurt like hell.

"Don't try to escape we can't promise you will make it out alive." The man said taking a needle off of the tray and handing it to the woman.

"Please just not the needle, you can cut me and catch my blood just don't touch me with the needle." Goten pleaded.

"Interesting some one as strong as him is afraid of needles make a note on that." The mad told the woman.

"Hey at least tell me your names." Goten said. "My name is Dr. Richerdson, and my colleague here is Dr. Rice." The woman said.

Then the situation hit Goten. These people had brought him here to do tests on him.

"Well now I know what you fucking names are. WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" Goten yelled.

"Well it's quiet simple really. The saiyen race has always been a mystery to us. After a major fight you get stronger not weaker... and I don't believe you have ever been sick have you?" She asked.

"I can answer all of those questions you don't have to use me as an experiment." Goten yelled.

"Yea I know, but I want to have some fun." Dr. Richerdson said and smirked.

"Okay, your a fucked up whore aren't you?" Goten asked. He was blinded by the pain that was brought upon him.

"Never talk about one of us like this." She said.

"Okay, one more question. WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME!" Goten yelled.

"You were the one that was left outside we figured that no one would miss you." She said.

Chi-Chi paced back and forth in the hall. "Where can my little baby be?" She Bulma who looked just as worried as her.

"I don't know. I'm sure the boys will get him back here soon." She said trying to calm the worried mother down. It had been a day since they had seen Goten. They had been searching for him ever since he hadn't come in to eat dinner.

Vegeta who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed was smirking. "I saw what happened to the boy, some of his friends carried him off." He said and started laughing.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him. "Oh, he left with his friends." Bulma said.

"YOU KNEW WHERE MY LITTLE BOY WAS THE WHOLE TIME AND JUST NOW TOLD ME!" Chi-Chi yelled and rushed at him. Bulma grabbed her and restrained her.

"Well I'll let you calm down. Woman have my dinner ready when I get back." He said and walked out of the front door.*I'm glad they bought that. I don't want them to know that people in white lab coats took him. He flew off to Goku's house.

"Kackarot where are you?" Vegeta yelled. Goku of course was eating left overs from last night.

"Oh hey Vegeta what do you want?" Goku asked.

"Oh I'm about to tell you the usual bad news. Kackarot your spawn has been kidnapped by lab people for Kami knows what reason." Vegeta said. Goku almost choked on his food but got it down.

"WHAT?" Goku yelled and stood from the table.

"Calm down Kackarot! We will find him. I don't want the women to know about this. Come on lets start looking." He said and led Goku from the house to outside.

"I'll go to Master Roshi's house and get the others. They have been staying there for a while. And you go get Piccilo." Goku said and flew off.

"Oh great I get to go get green bean." Vegeta thought as he flew towards Kami's tower.

Goten was starting to get a little sick, they took a lot of blood with those little needles. He didn't even eat dinner, and every one knows that a Saiyen is weak if he doesn't have food. "One more question." Goten said weakly.

The doctors noticed his state, "What?" Dr. Rice asked.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You are in an under ground lab." Dr. Richerdson answered.

"Oh Okay." Goten said.

"Dr. Rice, we are done with the experiment for today, take him to his quarters." She said. Dr. Rice put him in a wheel chair and escorted him to his room.

She helped him onto a small bed and pulled the blanket on top of him. The bed was just big enough for him. "When you wake up I'll give you some food." said with a hint of compassion in his voice. Goten was to tired to notice the rest of the room.*Will I get out of here alive?* He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

END CHAPTER 1  
Read and Review Please


	2. Chapter Two

A Saiyen Son Stolen

Chapter Two:

Goten woke up and completely forgot where he was. Then he slowly remembered what happened. He got up and rang a bell that was by the door. Dr. Rice came up to the room with a huge plate of food.

"We at least know that the Saiyen Race eats huge amounts of food. So here." The doctor said. He gave him a platter with 16 pancakes, 20 sausages, 40 pieces of bacon, and 12 pieces of bread.

"Thank you." Goten said and ate the food in about 10 minutes. The doctor just watched in amazement.

"Okay, now that your done, we can start are next experiment." He said. Goten was about to object and fly away when he felt almost all of his power was drained away. He was dragged back to the table and strapped down again.

Dr. Richerdson came in with a knife. "What the hell are you going to do with that thing?" Goten asked.

"Cut you and see how fast you can heal by yourself." Richerdson said. She cut Goten on the bicep and watched it bleed. It took exactly 4 hours for the cut to heal.

"So are you sure you haven't saw any lab coat people and my son?" Goku asked.

"I'm sure Goku, Goten and me haven't looked at my magazines in a long time." Roshi said.

Goku freaked, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, WHO GIVES A FUCK IF MY SON ISN'T HERE, YOU BETTER NOT GET THOSE THINGS OUT AROUND HIM." Goku yelled.

Master Roshi cowered, "Okay, Okay." He said.

Goku then flew off to look in the woods.

"Kami, do you have any idea where Goten is?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I saw them, in a vision they are in an under ground lab in the woods. You must hurry and find him." Kami said.

"Yea yea old man, bye." Vegeta said and flew off into the woods.

Goku and Vegeta ran into each other in the woods. "So I guess your looking in the woods to." Goku said.

"I know where the place is sort of. In the woods, that is what Kami said." Vegeta said.

"Okay, we'll split up, you go that way and I'll go this way, when we find the place we raise our KI and we'll be on our way." Goku said.

Vegeta and Goku split up, unfortunately Vegeta was the one going the right way. Vegeta soon came to this cave it looked pretty normal but the fact that it went down instead of straight. *Maybe I should investigate it* Vegeta said and walked in. Immediately he noticed it wasn't a regular cave. It was way too dry and smelt like chemicals.

He walked into the cave and came to a dead end. Even he knew most caves didn't just come to an end. He started pushing on the rocks in the cave wall. All of the sudden the cave wall slid open and revealed a dark hallway. He raised his KI.*If this isn't it then something is wrong.*He thought to himself.

Goku who wasn't paying attention didn't notice that Vegeta raised his KI. Vegeta walked in and saw Goten with six cuts on his bicep, two doctors were above the table he was strapped to and he looked extremely weak. "Who the fuck do you think you are, leave Kackarot's spawn alone!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ah yes, another one, may I ask your name?" The girl said.

"My name is Vegeta Prince of all Saiyens. Now give me Goten." Vegeta ordered.

"Ahhhhhh, so you are their leader, I guess you play a very important role in this young mans life." The man said.

"No, he probably hates me, now are you going to give me him?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmmmm, no." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"I am Dr. Richerdson, this is Dr. Rice." Dr. Richerdson said. Right then Vegeta felt like a lightning hit him. He then passed out and knew he was one of their lab rats.

Goku who then thought about the feeling he felt a little earlier was worried. "OH shit that was Vegeta's KI, but where was it?" Goku asked himself. He started to search in Vegeta's part of the woods. He overlooked the cave thinking that Vegeta wouldn't go in there being so preppy as he is.

Goku hated himself when he couldn't find Vegeta, "Oh great they probably captured him to." Goku said and kicked up some dirt and grass. "Now I'll never find my son, what am I going to do?" Goku said. Goku then realized that he and Vegeta forgot to get the others.

"Of course, I'll go get the others." Goku said and went around collecting the other Z senshi. "Okay, now gang, I'm afraid were going to have to continue the search tomorrow. It's already pretty late and well I'm hungry." Goku said.

"Okay, I'll stay at CC." Yamcha said. They decided were everyone was going to stay, everyone but Piccolo slept at CC. Piccolo decided to stay with Goku.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Read and Review Please


	3. Chapter Three

A Saiyen Son Stolen

Chapter Three:

Goten woke up to see Vegeta also was there. He was chained up to the wall. "Vegeta?" Goten asked weakly. Vegeta's eyes snapped open.

"What is it Kackarot's spawn?" Vegeta asked.

"Why are you here?" Goten asked.

"Well, I came here to save you, your father was supposed to be here by now but I guess he ignored my signal so now we are both trapped." Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble." Goten said.

"I don't care, the only reason I'm here is to get you out of the way so I can get back to trying to surpass Kackarot." Vegeta said.

Goten just looked down, "Fuck you Vegeta." He yelled. The two doctors heard the commotion and came in.

"It looks like our patients are up. Dr. Rice bring out the needles for the new comer." Dr. Richerdson.

Vegeta's eyes got wide when he heard the word needle. "If you touch me with a needle then when I get loose from this thing I'll kill you all." Vegeta yelled. He felt electricity pass through his body and was silent. They put 16 needles on his chest just for fun. They drew 5 ounces of blood and Vegeta was extremely weak when they were through.

"Take the loud mouth to his quarters while I'm doing my experiment on the other one." Dr. Richerdson said. Vegeta was put in a wheel chair and wheeled off to his room.

"Now for your experiment." Dr. Richerdson said.

"What will that be?" Goten asked ready for his torture begin.

"You will be your reaction to your loved ones being hurt. Of course this can't start yet, we have to capture your father and your other friend." Dr. Richerdson said.

Goten's eyes got wide, "No leave them out of this." He yelled.

"Shut up!" She yelled. When she yelled that Goten felt an unbearable pain and passed out. But before he passed out he heard her saying,

"You will be locked in your room until we are ready for your experiment, and be drained of your power." Goten then passed out after hearing that.

Trunks was looking for Goten when he heard the footsteps. He figured that it was someone else who was looking for Goten so he turned around. But when he saw the face of a woman about 27 he was surprised. She held up a black gun and stuck it to his stomach. "Night night." She said. Then Trunks felt a pain in his stomach and it spread through he body. He passed out.

Trunks woke up to see his Father chained up on a wall, Goten strapped down to a table. He then came to realize that he was hanging by his hands over a huge hole. He looked down in the hole and saw that there were alligators.

"Oh great, your awake, now the next experiment will begin." Dr. Richerdson said.

"Trunks you have been drained of your powers. Dr. Rice turn Vegeta and Goten to where they are facing Trunks." Dr. Richerdson said. Dr. Rice just did as she said.

"Now watch." She said. She cut the rope on Trunks' wrist and he started to fall.

"!" Vegeta yelled. He struggled with all of his might. "GIVE MY SON BACK!" He started to yell. The wall started to crack and the doctors got a worried expression on their faces. "IF YOU BASTARDS DON'T GET MY SON BACK RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU." Vegeta yelled.

Dr. Rice got a machine that was designed for fetching things and put down the hole. It came back up with Trunks. "Dr. Rice who do you think you are?" Dr. Richerdson said.

"I got enough data on this subject and I didn't want to die." He said and helped Trunks into a wheel chair. Dr. Richerdson rolled her eyes and turned to Goten.

He had tears streaming down his face, "When I get out of this thing I will hunt you down and you will pay." Goten said.

Dr. Richerdson laughed, "When you get out of here you will remember none of it." She said. They were escorted to the separate rooms and were shut in their for the night.

Goku settle down in bed. He just told Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi told Bulma. He couldn't hide it any more. Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks were gone. He closed his eyes and thought of a strategy to find the lab.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Read and Review Please


	4. Chapter Four

A Saiyen Son Stolen

Chapter Four:

Vegeta woke up and was furious. He had his power back, he was just about to blast the door when he saw Dr. Rice coming toward his room. "Just what are you going to do Vegeta?" Dr. Rice asked.

"Stop acting bad, I'm about to blast through here, I have my strength back." Vegeta sneered.

"Not for long." Came the teasing voice of Dr. Richerdson.

Vegeta felt the pain and he finally realized what it was. He was feeling the pain of his powers being drained away. In a minute he was weak and tired. They got him in his wheel chair and hung him up in his chains. They had another table for Trunks ready.

Soon the rest of them were there. "Since Vegeta here was trying to escape no one will get any breakfast." Dr. Richerdson said.

Dr. Rice looked a little mad, "Why do they have to pay for the mistake of another?" He asked.

"Because they are just alike so they will get punished when the other does." Dr. Richerdson said.

Dr. Rice was quit after that. "Now since we are out of experiments we will just have to wait until Dr. Rice here finds Goten's father. He is leaving right, hopefully he will be successful." Dr. Richerdson said handing Dr. Rice a black gun.

Dr. Rice grabbed the gun and left. *I hate doing this, they are just like us, and I hear that Goten's father Goku had saved earth and it's people a lot, and that he was raised as a human being. But I have to do what she tells me or I'll die* Dr. Rice said and left into the woods.

Goku was in the woods. He had realized that everyone disappeared in the woods. He heard footsteps and turned around quickly. Sure enough there was someone there. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Dr .Rice and you are Son Goku right?" He asked.

"That would be correct." Goku said.

"Well if you couldn't realize I am from a lab and I'm sorry that I'm about to do this but we need you in our next experiments." Dr. Rice said.

"Sure, but don't shoot me with that thing." Goku said.

"This is the only way I can drain your power." Dr. Rice said.

"Don't you have a pill?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I brought one with me." Dr. Rice said and fished in his pockets.

Good for Goku there was one. He took the pill and they were on the way. Goku remembered the way back and was going to be happy to see his son again.

Dr. Rice returned with Goku. "Wow Goten your father sure is handsome." Dr. Richerdson said. Goten didn't care any more, he was extremely weak. She took more blood from him and he needed food. Goku looked up at his son and saw the state he was in.

Trunks and Vegeta weren't as bad since they haven't been there as long. "Goten!" Goku yelled. Goten slowly turned his head.

"Hey dad, don't let them tie you up, they will kill you." Goten said and then fell asleep.

"Whoopsie maybe I shouldn't have took so much blood." Dr. Richerdson said.

Goku was furious, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled. He broke the ropes on his hands.

"But how, you aren't supposed to have any energy left!" Dr. Rice yelled.

"I didn't take the damn pill." Goku said and through the pill in his face.

"We will have to fix this problem then won't we?" Dr. Richerdson said getting out a gun.

"Oh wait, I guess it's time for Goten to die." She said and pushed a button.

"Die, you never said anything about any one dying." Dr. Rice yelled.

"Oops." Dr. Richerdson said.

A lightning bolt shot down and hit Goten. There was a scream that not even Dr. Richerdson could stand to hear. Goku yelled and broke the machine that was causing the pain to his son.

The lightning bolt stopped but Goten looked like he was dead. Goku turned to face Dr. Richerdson and so did Dr. Rice. Dr. Rice grabbed the gun out of Dr. Richerdson's hand and broke it. "You can kill her, I'll get the others free." Dr. Rice said and helped the others down.

"I actually don't like killing others but this time, I'm happy to." Goku said. Goten who was alive watched as his dad blasted Dr. Richerdson into a bloody pulp. Dr. Rice was about to put them into a wheel chair when Goku came up to him.

"Thank you, but they won't be needed those. Here guys." Goku said and through each other them a Sensu bean. They regained there powers in to seconds. "What is your name?" Goku asked.

"My name is Daniel Rice, Martha Richerdson said that she would kill me if I didn't cooperate with her." He said.

"Oh well, can you find your way back home?" Goku asked.

"Sure can." He said. When they all got out Goku said and blast in the cave and they heard the sounds of destruction.

"Well, Daniel take care." Goku said.

Goten, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta took off to be reunited with their families. Daniel just walked the other way, happy to be almost home.

END OF STORY

Read and Review Please


End file.
